Alice Human Sacrifice
by Snowfur10
Summary: A story version of the Alice Human Sacrifice Voice Drama. A dream that wants to be remembered brings humans into his world. Complete! Rated T for excessive blood, murder, crazy mad people, and some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Neh, this is Snowy-chan! I know that's it's strange for me to post a story, seeing as I keep on saying I'm too shy to post any, but I thought I'd try one story. If I continue or not will be based off how many reads I get. I thought I'd start off with Alice Human Sacrifice. I saw a drama version, and even though it's creepy, I stupidly went back and watched it and came up with this idea. Please enjoy~. This will be third person.**

**Disclaimer: Meiko, Alice Human Sacrifice and the Drama version, Vocaloid, and the Dream doesn't belong to Snowy-chan. Also, Takeitallhome-san, please forgive me for using your subs on Youtube to help me. I'm assuming the dream is a boy. I think Rin and Len's part says that.**

* * *

_First Alice Part 1_

A little boy picked at the two playing cards in his hand, dressed in a simple all-white outfit, his messy brown covering his eyes. He groaned in a small, sickly voice, "Ahh, what should I do? I have a weird feeling… I really hate feeling it, you know." He continued picking at the two cards in his hand as he spoke.

He continued. "Maybe it'll go away, but I could only think about the shivers." The brown-haired boy looked up, and then quietly exclaimed, "That's right! I think someone's been looking at me for a while. Oh no, maybe looking for a while had them memorize my face." A smile appeared on the boy's face. "I'm still living inside of that person."

"Alright, I've decided to bring someone with me."

* * *

The clash of swords on sword resonated in the air. The battleground was littered with flags of the two warring countries, arrows, and the body of fallen warriors from both sides.

A young swordswoman who had stopped fighting for a brief rest from the battle clenched her teeth, holding her bloodstained sword in one hand. Clothed in silver and red fighting clothes with her brown hair cut short and blood splattered on her face, her name was Meiko.

Meiko cast her eyes over the blood-stained fighting ground. A terrible truth flashed through her mind. _Our army is already like this, _she thought. She closed her eyes. _No, there's no hope of victory._

"Konnichiwa!" A small child's voice suddenly burst out. Meiko opened her eyes. A small boy, clothed in white, barely even half her height stood facing her, one overlong sleeve held in front of his face. Meiko stared at the boy, her right hand still placed on her sword hilt.

"Hm? People are here," the boy said. "I said hello, didn't I? Did you think I was someone else?" Meiko's common sense kicked in.

"Y-you!" Meiko stuttered in surprise. She started shouting at the little boy, "It's dangerous here! Children should leave!" She hadn't noticed they weren't on the battlefield anymore.

The "child" protested, "But I'm not a kid! I've lived through double…" The little boy briefly stopped to consider, then continued. "Hundreds of doubles times more than Onee-chan. I don't even know. There's too many to count."

Meiko grabbed the child by the sleeve and yelled at him, "Ah, man, get a clue. Get a clue and go away fast!" She tugged on the white sleeve, but the child wouldn't move.

"No way. I came here because I wanna do something," the child grinned.

_What? A child spy? Is it a disposable messenger?_ Meiko considered briefly.

The child continued speaking. "Hey, Onee-chan, are you my friend or not?" As the boy spoke, the blank scenery around them suddenly changed. Meiko gazed around in alarm.

"Huh, what? Here is…" Meiko muttered in unease, swiveling her head left and right, taking in the stone road they were standing in, with door-less archways and windows on their left and right. People and children paced around the street, creating a loud, murmuring, wordless noise.

"This is my world," the child answered cheerfully. "Ah, now Onee-chan is in a dream. Is it Onee-chan's world?"

Meiko turned her face back towards the child, desperately questioning him, "What are you saying? How is that? Why are you…" Meiko trailed off, and then asked a final question, "Who are you?"

The child giggled. "I'm a dream. What did you hear? I am you in someone else's dream, but you yourself don't know." Seeing Meiko's unbelieving face, the Dream added, "Heh, don't worry about it. Anyways, Onee-chan is an Alice in another body."

The word "Alice" was puzzling. "Alice?" Meiko asked.

"Yeah, Alice. Onee-chan is an Alice that came from here," the Dream answered. "So do your best, Onee-chan." The Dream started fading.

"Hey, w-wait!" Meiko tried to grab the fading Dream, but he disappeared before she could lay her hands on him. "What's an Alice? How can I go home?" Didn't her allies need her? She was in charge. If they kept on fighting, they wouldn't only lose; they'd lose most of their men with the battle. Retreat was the best option, but how were they supposed to retreat without her order?

_What the hell is an Alice?_ The thought echoed through Meiko's mind, as she stared blankly into space. She barely noticed the small child tugging at her dress until she spoke up.

"Onee-chan, Onee-chan, can you play with me?"

Meiko turned her head so she could see behind her. A young, petite girl with dirty blond hair and a brown and white dress was looking at her with a hopeful expression in her large dark green eyes. "Ah, huh? No, I can't. I can only play in my free time." It was the truth. Meiko had to find out just what "Alice" was. Maybe she could ask the little girl.

"Say, do you know what an Alice is?" Meiko inquired, hoping the little girl would have an answer.

The blond girl had a blank, unknowing look on her face. "Alice? Hmm…mmm…I don't know," she ended. Her face's expression changed suddenly though, a small smile appearing with a faraway look in her eyes. The noise of all the people suddenly seemed to disappear.

"Alice…" the girl muttered. Meiko strained her ears to hear the quieting voice of the girl. "To me… hears me." The dull clanging noise of churchbells resounded throughout the suddenly silent street.

**(Author's Note: Don't ask, I didn't understand the "Alice hears me" part either)**

Meiko ignored the sudden silence and the mysterious look on the little girl's face. It didn't matter. Here was the chance to find out what Alice was! "Really? Then what's an Alice?" she asked, not trying to keep her excitement out of her voice.

"Alice says they will always remember the world," the girl stated, a large creepy grin similar to that of the Dream's appearing on her face, "she was in."

Fear flooded through Meiko. She gasped,turned, and fled. Meiko could feel a cold sweat coming down from her brow. Her footsteps echoed as she weaved in and out of the crowd of people to get away from the girl. She could hear her loud panting as she fled as fast as she could. Anything to get away from _her._ _What is it? How did this happen?_ _What, what's Alice? What did it say?_ The four thoughts raced through her panicked mind. The last clangs of the church bell bounced around her mind along with the words, "Alice", "dream", and "remember."

_Alice always remember this world?_

* * *

**Author's Note: Please comment. This is my first fanfic, but I'm okay if you don't like it. I left it off there because my hand was starting to hurt. That's what happens if you type at 60 wpm (my real average typing speed) with a bandaged index finger. Actually, that's what happens if you type at that speed any day.**

**If you'd like the link to the drama, I'll send it to you if you ask for it. You'll see that I added a few things if you see the drama. Not many though, I tried to stick to the drama as much as possible, detailing what was happening and everything they said.**

**Meiko is awesome when she swings around a sword killing people. As long as I'm not one of those people ^.^ ~**

**Japanese translations:**

**Konnichiwa: Formal Hello, that's what the Dream says in the Drama**

**Onee-chan: Big Sis, not literally here, just respect for someone who's older than you by 5-10 years, I think.**

**Please comment! I'm okay with flames, I just need to see what I need to improve on. I'll try to update, but Dad gets angry if I spend too much time on the computer. This will have 6 parts, two Meiko parts, one Kaito part, one Miku part, one Rin/Len part, and one part with the song and lyrics for fun.**

**Until I have 5 comments from TinierMe(on my diary) and , I won't write anymore.**

**IF YOU DON'T COMMENT YOU SHALL SEE MEIKO READY TO KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP! Ah, never mind...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Wow, just why didn't I realize how annoyingly confusing the Alice Human Sacrifice Drama is sometimes? I gave up on the 5 reviews, but I'll say thanks to the reviewers at the end. Has anyone noticed Meiko is calling everyone an it? Kinda rude… Meiko's second part. If it gets confusing, it's probably because I couldn't understand the Drama at that part. Enjoy and review~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Meiko, the Dream, the creepy little girl, Kaito, Vocaloid, or Alice Human Sacrifice… Also, there's some swearing in this chapter. I censored it, but I bet everyone can tell just how annoyed Meiko-san is…**

* * *

_First Alice Part 2_

Meiko continued running. _I look stupid, running like this! How should I remember what it said? _A cold sweat continued dripping down her face. _Even though I'd like to, it's impossible in this world._ _I still haven't defeated the enemy._ The Dream's sickly voice came echoing back in her mind. _Onee-chan must be an Alice and have come from here. _Meiko stopped running, her shoulders heaving up and down as she panted heavily from her panicked run.

"Is that right?" she muttered between pants. Meiko started laughing, a quiet laugh with an edge of madness. "I get it. How I came from this world."

"What's an Alice?"

"It's nothing worth my trouble," Meiko answered herself. "Except for my human side, I came from this world."

"I'm Alice!" Meiko shouted to reassure herself.

The Dream looked on, a slightly panicked look on his face. "Mm—sort of. Go ahead and think that—Maybe you'll always think that. "

As Meiko pulled out her sword, a scream resonated through the air. "Nah…Maybe I should bring other humans," the Dream finished.

"D-don't come!" the startled plea of a commoner screeched as Meiko came nearer and nearer with her sword. The Dream looked up from his thinking, surprised by the sudden screams. "Huh? No, noo!" The Dream screamed as Meiko swung her now-crimson sword at the people, now panicked as the First Alice came nearer and nearer, covered with the blood of the people that had already died at her hands. The dying cry of a young girl scraped the air.

The little blonde-haired girl stared at Meiko. "Onee-chan?" The First Alice looked in the direction of the small, delicate voice.

_Die._ Meiko stabbed her sword straight through the girl, a maniacal smile on her blood-covered face. A high-pitched scream grated the air.

_Kill. _The only thought left in Meiko's mind. _Kill! Erase everything in this world! I'm Alice! So I'll go back to my world! I'll go home!_

The remaining people on the street fled for their homes. One blue-haired man stared back in horror as Meiko killed whatever people were still left in the street. The red swordswoman threw back her head and cackled.

The blue-haired man was the only one left in the street now. He fell back in shock, staring at the blood-covered swordswoman and waiting for his death. Meiko turned around. "You…" She raised her blood-stained sword over her head, aiming at the helpless blue-haired man. "I'll kill you!" He raised his arm, as if that could stop a steel sword from slicing through him.

A sudden steel _clang!_ sounded. The man looked back up. A large steel cage separated Meiko from her would-be victim. The Dream held a card in his hand. "I can't. 'Cause then I'd take the hand of the people. Onee-chan is breaking down. I don't need that."

"I junk Alice—I don't need one."

Meiko grabbed the steel bars that separated her and the infuriatingly annoying Dream. "You!" The Dream giggled. "Onee-chan is bad—"

"Do…don't f*** around with me! I'll get out of here!"

The Dream gazed at her. The card in his hand started burning. He turned it around so Meiko could see it. An Ace of Spades. "I can't do that," the Dream replied as the flame started consuming the card in his hand. When it was gone completely, he turned and walked away.

"Wait!" Meiko shouted. Meiko was no longer in the town, instead in a small forest clearing, calm, but lonely. "You're kidding," she ended as the Dream walked further and further away. Meiko quietly sobbed, surprised at the turn of events. She let out a long, agonized scream. There was no going back for her now.

The Dream suddenly sat down, still in hearing range. He had a small doll in his hand, a mini duplicate of Meiko, down the the bloody sword. He started singing, _"The first Alice was a gallant red one, wielding a sword in a hand in the Wonderland. Slicing down everything in her way, she was followed by a bloody red path…"_

Meiko stared incredulously at the Dream, tears silently rolling down her cheeks, small sobbing gasps coming from her. "What? That song?" The Dream turned around at her voice, and smiled.

"Huh? It's your song." He placed the doll down and continued singing. The tune had changed a little, a bit darker than before. The doll now wore a black dress instead of Meiko's usual red dress. _"This new Alice, deep in the woods, was trapped as a wanted fugitive. If it weren't for the red path she had made…" the Dream flicked the side of the doll's head, making it fall over, "No one would think that she even existed—"_

Meiko screamed, her voice harsh and scratchy, "Stooop iiiit!

The Dream giggled, got up, and walked away.

_The First Alice was trash, wasn't she?_

* * *

**Author's Note: I actually got confused about this one a lot, but writing it actually helped make me understand it a lot better… Poor Meiko-san. I don't think about her as trash though. *gets plate of food to bring to Meiko-san* I just thought it'd emphasize the Dream's opinion of her. Neh, that blue-haired man WAS Kaito, for your information. He's still alive, for now…**

**Ok, thanks for commenting:**

**MikuHatsuneNeko: Thanks for being the first commenter and a good friend online and in real life! Yes, this is the more that you were asking for~**

**aliens_exist (TinierMe): Thanks for calling it awesome, I normally don't show my work so I was really nervous about this.**

**iChocoLove: Yeah, have you watched the drama yet? It freaked me out a bunch. I ended up not being able to sleep until 2:00. Here's your update~**

**COMMENT OR MEIKO WILL BREAK OUT OF HER CAGE AND KILL YOU ANYWAYS!**

**Never mind about the threat, I'm crazy and random like that…**

**STILL, COMMENT! CLICK THE BUTTON TO WIN $1,000,000 (not literally.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Here is Kaito's awesome but confusing part. Poor Meiko, I'm still fetching food for her. Hopefully I don't get stabbed by her in the attempt. Anyways, Kaito's the next one Dream-san will be torturing…Wait, kinda confused, is Onee-chan older sibling or older sister? Because I think the dream's calling Kaito Onee-chan…Somebody please make it clear in a review! I don't know why, but I had minor writer's block during this, so if you don't like it, blame the writer's block. I changed it to Kaito-nee because I thought introducing him the same way I introduced Meiko would be kinda boring…This way we'll know Kaito's name before I actually introduce it properly. Also, something creepy: KAITO'S ACTED BY A GIRL IN THE DRAMA! I freaked, he sounds like a girl at the going crazy part…**

**EDIT: Thanks, Amary, for answering the question NOBODY ELSE BOTHERED TO ANSWER! No offense...**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like the head of any of the companies that produce Vocaloids? No, I don't. Sheesh, disclaimers are annoying even if you only type a few… Don't own sub either.**

_Second Alice_

_Let's see how well the next Alice does, hmm?_

"Ah, he doesn't care about people anymore. Kaito-nii said before that he was thinking…"

"About becoming an Alice. He'll become an Alice and leave from this world."

"It's not that I don't care!" the blue-haired man named Kaito protested. The Dream and Kaito stood in the middle of a street. The blue-haired man had a long white coat with a blue muffler. A blue rose was pinned to the muffler, and the man worked as minstrel. "Now," Kaito continued, "people are being killed right away! It's terrible…" His voice faded.

The Dream said, "Hey, Onii-chan, you thought about it before, but you're not really brave, right?"

Kaito grabbed his hair in frustration. "So you saw it? Whoever does usually knows, it's horrible!" **(Author's Note: Huh? Don't know what Kaito means by "It's," so don't ask!)**

"Hm?" Apparently the Dream didn't understand the point. "It doesn't matter, you're becoming an Alice."

"Red," Kaito muttered. Those horrible memories of that woman slaying all the people around her were still fresh in his mind. "Red," he muttered again. "Red. When you slay people and their families." **(Author's Note: There's a completely gibberish part I don't understand. Something about Meiko having a lover, but Meiko wasn't in the Alice world long enough to get one, so I just omitted it.)**

The Dream replied, " I guess you don't hear it." A smile came over the Dream's face. "Well, do your best then." The Dream disappeared, the road around them transforming into a completely different one, also made out of stone, but it would be impossible to mistake it for the road that Kaito and the Dream were just in. Kaito didn't notice his new surroundings, his face still turned down, clenching his teeth due to the pure horror he could remember from those memories.

"Her face is…" he continued on, fear creeping into his quiet voice. "It wasn't covered in red at first!" **(Author's Note: At first, this line was a lot more confusing.)** Kaito took a shuddering breath. "Her face, she…" Another breath.

_I should calm down a bit, _Kaito thought._ How…?_ Singing, maybe? Singing always helped. His mind swiftly created lyrics and tunes for him to sing, as it always did. Most of the time Kaito wasn't even aware of the process.

"Oh, that song. It's time for that song," he murmured quietly. The murmur of people echoed around the alley. "I'll sing it. I'm getting distracted," Kaito said, putting one fist to his heart to steady himself.

"The_ Second Alice was a fragile blue one,"_ Kaito quietly sang, trying out the new, strange lyrics. "_He sang to the world in the wonderland. Filling regions with so many…"_

Before Kaito could continue his song, he was interrupted by a girl in a brown-and-white dress with bright pink hair. "Hmm? What's that song?" she asked curiously. "It's not a very amusing song."

"Um," Kaito hesitated. "Oh that… I don't know. I just suddenly thought of it."

The girl had a puzzled look on her face. "Eh? Well, that's fine," she continued. Curious about what the song could be about, the pink-haired girl encouraged Kaito."Keep going."

A quick pause of hesitation came before Kaito's reply, "Sure."

"_Filling regions with so many false created notes, that were of a crazy blue world." _By now, a small crowd had gathered to listen, since you didn't meet a minstrel ready to sing for no pay too often. Besides, the song was intriguing.

"_This new Alice was…" _Kaito stopped to think about what he was singing. _Alice?_ Wasn't that what the Dream had wanted him to become?

Kaito stopped suddenly in the middle of the song. "Ah, Alice?" he muttered, too low for anyone to hear. "This song! A while ago, children were singing this." **(Author's Note: As usual, don't ask. As far as I know, no children were around except for the Dream.)**

"Onee-chan, keep singing," a young boy cried out. "Like a minstrel."

"That's right!" Cries of encouragement started ringing out from the crowd.

"Sing more!"

"Hurry up and sing."

Kaito continued uncertainly, _"Th-this new Alice was that of a rose. H-he was shot and k-killed by a mad man."_ His voice started fading on the notes. _"It left a flower blooming sadly red. The one who was loved was now…_

"_Forgotten." _The word came out of Kaito's mouth on its own, said in barely more than a whisper.

The crowd stayed. Quite a few people had the same thought running through their minds, _That wasn't a very amusing song. _Some were tempted to move on, but the blue-haired man looked broken and shattered even though it was just a song.

Kaito started chuckling a wild, gasping laugh. "Red!" he whispered suddenly. "Flowing red!" he said louder. "Her…Their blood!" Most of the people were getting ready to flee from this obvious madman.

"Blood!" the minstrel was starting to shout hysterically now. "Blood! Blood!" He cackled loudly, the harsh sound echoing around the alley. Most of the commoners walking in the alley turned their heads towards the harsh noise.

The minstrel turned around, a maniacal look in his eyes now. "You all!" he screamed, putting up a strange question. "Did you know that your blood is red?" The hysteria in the blue-haired man's eyes was getting more and more apparent. "That's great! It's red! Really red!" A messenger of the queen darted out of the crowd.

Kaito spotted a gun in a nearby man's hand. He quickly paced over, and whipped it out of the man's hand. The man nearly fell backwards in surprise. "While you only see black!" **(Author's Note: Um, are you okay, Kaito? Wow, Kaito can be seriously twisted in some songs…) **Many members of the crowd were trying to get away from the mad minstrel, while some stayed back in shock and surprise.

The gun was now loaded and pointed at the "madman minstrel's" head, being held by the madman himself. "You guys should see it now!" the minstrel cried out, pointer finger on the trigger.

_Bang!_

"Ugh…" the Dream groaned, holding and fiddling around with a small doll replica of Kaito, the Second Alice who met his death at his own hand. "Don't do it. Don't worry about what they said."

"But I'm glad," the Dream said, holding up a blue Ace of Diamonds in his other hand, the card burning away like Meiko's card. "You are also prepared to take someone with you."

_Crash!_

* * *

**Author's Note: The ending crash sounded like glass… Yes, Kaito's twisted like heck in here. Neh, somehow, I actually was typing fastest at his death~ Am I also evil?**

**I'm putting up a new story, The Tailor of Enbizaka. Please read it once it is up.**

**New commentors:**

**Sparkly Emerald: Thanks for the good comments and the bad: I tried to not stick to hard to the storyline this time: Some things I wrote aren't in the original drama.**

**COMMENT OR KAITO WILL COME BACK ALIVE AND SHOOT YOU INSTEAD!**

**As always, ignore the random threat…**

**Comment, and if you don't, arigato(thank you) for reading~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Moshi, moshi (hello, informal in Japanese). I've been very busy with the beginning of school, which also means I have to do a bunch of extra stuff too…I finally found some time to write.**

**Hey, this is about one month after I wrote that. I procrastinate too much. Well, I'm hoping that I'll get more reviews~ But I'll just write at whatever pace I want to write, so expect lots of "no writing" times, k?**

**I'll start writing now. Please enjoy! Now I get to torture Miku. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE DRAMA, MIKU, OR ANYTHING ELSE. I only own the story.**

_

* * *

_

Three is a lucky number. Or so people say…

* * *

_The Third Alice_

The Queen's trembling fingers dropped the glass. "In only today, two people have gone mad. It sure seems like a popular ailment, don't you think?" the Queen's voice quavered.

The brown-haired servant tried her best to reassure her panicked mistress. "Our lovely Queen," she started, "Ah…" The servant considered rephrasing her words. "Our dearest Queen, please calm yourself. There's no chance of you having that ailment, though you still haven't decided…"

"No way!" the Queen interrupted her servant, suddenly getting up. "I won't die from this stupid disease!" The servant looked up at her panicked green-haired Queen.

"But…" A tone of insecurity crept into the Queen's usually strong voice. "I'll die…when I'm too old to bear living anymore." The Queen muttered, "Right! I'll be healthy if I have a younger body."

"Gee," the Dream groaned. The green-haired Queen jumped at the sudden intrusion. "That's irresponsible of you. Do you not want to become an Alice?"

"You again!" she hissed. "There's nothing worth going back to my world for, so leave me alone."

**(Author's Note: If this sucks like heck, it's because I don't even get the storyline properly, and apparently the translator doesn't care for this translation: Apparently he translated it very badly.)**

"I'll never be a singer at that circus ever again!" the Queen proclaimed. "Singing, singing, just singing!"

"Nobody…was looking at me for…" the Queen's voice faded out, the last words sounding forced, "…for who I was! Nobody loved me! But here…"

The harsh light in the Queen's eyes softened. "Everyone does love me…"

The Dream laughed. "Is that so? Do people really love you for you?" The mocking smile on the Dream's face infuriated the former singer.

"Shut up, shut up!" she screeched, eyes screwed together, trying to deny the words of the Dream. "They do!" She hunched her shoulders out of rage. "Now go away," she commanded in a strangely controlled voice. She lost control almost immediately. "Go away immediately!" the Queen barked.

The smile briefly faded off the Dream's face. "'Shut up' is how you go. Oh, right!" The smile came back instantly. "You're proud of your voice, so are you sure you don't want to be a diva again?" The Queen stared as the Dream got his fist close to her throat, flicking his finger, a high-pitched bell sound resonating in the empty dreamland. A tight fist seemed to close around her throat instantly.

The Queen tried to speak, only to be cut off by fits of coughing and a painfully closed throat. She finally managed to force out a sound. "What…wha…" She nearly recoiled in horror at the frog-like croak that came out of her throat. "What, my voice?" she shouted in rage. Her rage was almost immediately replaced by even more horror as she realized what had happened. The Queen grabbed her throat like she could find her voice and put it back in there, but it didn't help.

The Dream laughed happily. "I think you're much better like this. It's so nice of me to change your voice." Maniacal laughter came from the Dream as he watched the Queen falling on the floor in a faint.

She forced out a few words. "G…g…give back…my voice…" Tears welled up at the sides of her eyes.

The Dream ignored her, turning his back on the disgraced Queen. "Your voice is so ugly when it's getting old. You'll always be in this castle." He departed, laughing at the green-haired Queen's pitiful situation.

"Give me back my voice…" the Queen pleaded one last time. The Dream, of course, ignored the quiet croaking sound coming from her.

The servant panicked as she noticed the tears coming out the side of her Majesty's eyes and the unusual croaking sound coming from her throat. "What's wrong, your Majesty?" She shook her collapsed queen. "Are you okay?"

The Dream, unseen by all except the former Third Alice, chanted, "Bye-bye, Queen."

The Dream lowered the new doll, a mini-sized replica of the Third Alice, humming the song. "_Very cute and dear in the Wonderland, she charmed people to her every beck and call, she had made a strange green country._

_This new ALICE was the country's queen," _he sang quietly, holding up the doll, "_taken over by a distorted dream. She was afraid of losing to death, she would forever rule her country." _The Dream tossed away the doll, leaving it to lie in the grass. A burning ace of clovers fell out of his sleeve. "She was really ugly," he chuckled, gladly insulting the former Alice, "cheating people with her pretty looks."

"Next time, she'll be sure not to trick anyone else."

"All of them have been failures," the Dream pondered. "Will any of them be any good?"

An idea crossed the Dream's mind. "Maybe I need very young humans?" The Dream smiled. The perfect idea. "Of course! Don't children dream quite a lot? It's so simple, how did I not realize it before?" A pair of blond-haired twins quickly came to mind. "It's perfect!"

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: I think I completed this pretty quickly…Not counting all the time-wasting I did at the beginning.

**I didn't get many reviews for Kaito's chapter… I did get a review from TinierMe though!**

**Shiizuku (TinierMe): Thanks for calling it awesome~ :D I don't think this one is very good, but I try my best, so I'm happy that you liked it.**

**I'll try my best to do Rin/Len's part soon, but as I said, I waste time a lot…**

**DARN IT, I HAVE HOMEWORK! (evidence of my time wasting)**

**Well, please review~ I have some lovely homework to attend to. =.=**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'm trying to update faster, but as I said, I procrastinate…**

**I HAVE RESOLVED NOT TO INTERJECT WITH A RANDOM AUTHOR'S NOTE EVERY SINGLE TIME I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY! My resolve is weak though…=.=**

**Well, here you have Rin and Lens' part. The ending of this part of the drama isn't exactly what I expected… The fourth Alice...STARTS!**

**UM…I can't find the version I was using before for my fanfic…no offense to the subber, but I can't understand some of the sentences properly due to grammar… AH WHATEVER! I'LL JUST DO IT! And improvise while I go along…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ALICE HUMAN SACRIFICE! . OR SUBS! OR THE DRAMA! I ONLY OWN THE FANFIC!**

* * *

_Maybe the fourth will be the first "True Alice…" or not._

* * *

_The Fourth Alice_

"Um…Which means?" Rin asked again, confusion written clearly across her face.

Len sighed. His sister still didn't get it. "I'll explain it again, that the Dream wants us to become Alice."

"Alice?" Rin said, just as confused as before.

"The boy wanted us to remember the world of Alice… but perhaps that Dream…" Len stopped to consider what he was saying, "Does he want us to remember him?" A smile crossed Len's face. He quickly replaced it with his usual hard-to-penetrate shell. "So…he chose us children."

"Mm…" Rin pondered what her twin brother said. "Is it okay to remember that dream? Well, from here it means that we shouldn't go out of here."

Len gave up keeping his mask of indifference, letting a smile show through. "Yes. I think so."

"I only need you, Len!" Rin chirped happily to her brother.

Len smile grew even wider. "I also, Rin."

The Dream decided to interrupt. "You two are good children, right? You are curious." Rin and Len jumped at the sudden sound of the Dream's voice, relaxing as they realized it was only him. He quickly made a decision. "I like you two and I want you to stay here forever. You can be free like you want. See you again, right?" The Dream faded from sight, but his presence could still be felt in the clearing.

"Okay, bye bye!" Rin said happily. Rin got up, almost jumping with excitement. "Well, Len, what should we do now?" she inquired, anticipation creeping into her voice.

"Let me see," Len muttered. "It would be boring to stay here any longer. Shall we go somewhere?"

Rin was about to shout with excitement, but she restrained herself. "Yes, let's go!" She turned and took the lead.

"Eh?" Suddenly, Rin grabbed Len's wrist, trembling with excitement. "Look, Len!" Len nearly fell in surprise.

"What?" he asked his overexcited sister. Len directed his gaze to where Rin was pointing.

"That over there looks like a prison!" she declared, pointing at a large birdcage some ten to twenty meters away. "Let's go there."

"No, Rin. We'd better not get too close to it," Len said immediately. The cage seemed to emanate an evil, bloody reek.

Rin's temper flared up immediately. "What? Are you scared? You're a boy!" Len shrugged. There was no stopping her sister when she was in this mood. They approached the cage, their shoes crunching the dry grass.

Len was still reluctant, hanging back a few steps. A flash of white caught his eye. He bent down to see what the flash of white was. "A letter?" he muttered. "It doesn't have a sender…" He looked at the plain white envelope, the only decoration being a golden-yellow heart in the corner. "A heartmark?"

Rin turned to see what her brother was muttering about, her attention diverted from the cage. She smiled slyly. "Strange, right? Len, let's open it!"

_Why me? _Len thought quietly, glaring at the face looking over his shoulder. Rin didn't notice he didn't quite agree with her though, snatching the letter out of Len's hand and opening it, a two of hearts falling out. Len took it back immediate and started reading. "Let me see. _To the person who found this, please come to the castle at 7:00 PM today._" Rin was immediately interested.

"Castle? Len! Let's go there!" All thoughts of the cage were erased from her mind.

"There are no details written inside, or the name of the sender either, Rin," Len logically said.

Rin groaned. "What do you mean, are you kidding? The letter's interesting because of that!" Len gave up.

"Let's go!" Rin ran off in the direction of a large tower rising above the forest.

"Wait!" Len dashed off in the same direction as his sister. _Why me?_ He thought again.

The servant looked at the two blond-haired people heading towards the castle. _They must have found Her Majesty's letter,_ she thought, hurrying to report to the Queen.

"Somebody found your letter," she reported. The Queen still lay in bed, traumatized by the sudden loss of her voice. The servant, not expecting an answer, bowed and headed towards to entrance of the castle to greet its guests.

"Welcome. Thank you very much for coming," the servant said, bowing to the two mysterious visitors, masking what she knew the Queen would do to these two visitors under a kind, welcoming tone.

The girl smiled happily. _She doesn't know what will happen_, the servant thought. "Yes, we can't come here normally, because of this invitation card." The girl held out the envelope, which the servant took immediately.

"Follow me," she instructed, smiling to cover up her act. They walked over the lowered drawbridge into a stone hall, their steps echoing loudly on the floors, their shadow enlarged by the torches.

"You wanted to come here, did you?" Len whispered. Rin turned to her twin brother.

"Did you say something, Len?" she teased.

"Nothing," he retorted.

"I sorry, but I have the reason I want to let you meet the queen," the brown-haired servant apologized. "Please don't tell anyone about this." She chuckled silently. Her smiling mask slipped for a second. The oblivious girl didn't notice.

"Can we really meet the queen?" she said, her eyes sparkling with pleasure. "We'll never tell anyone! Right, Len?"

Len, however, noticed her smile disappearing. "Mm…yes," he muttered reluctantly.

The servant quickly started smiling again. "Thank you very much," she said, launching into a quick speech. "In fact, the Queen is very sick. She wants to hear beautiful songs so that she won't feel bad anymore." Rin's eyes lighted up immediately.

"We're good at singing!" she chirped.

"That sounds great," the servant replied. "You are young enough to sing well. I'm glad to have you sing for the Queen. I'm sure she will be happy."

Len started feeling anxious about their decision to enter the castle. A sick, almost non-present odor filled the castle. His sister was still oblivious to the danger. "Really? Isn't this great, Len?"

He forced out an answer. "Is that…so?" Rin detected the note of anxiety in his voice immediately.

"What? What's wrong? It's okay! Our songs are the best of all!" Her grin stretched from ear to ear.

"I don't mean…that…" Len stuttered. Rin didn't hear.

The servant chuckled at the boy's nervousness. "Don't be so worried. Don't feel nervous. You'll feel nothing now."

The servant turned away her face. Their fate was decided now. They would never leave the castle.

"What?" the Dream cried. "Why did you go that way? It's forbidden because I say it!" The Dream calmed down. "I failed again…" The dolls of the previous Alices were scattered around the Dream's hands. The twins would join them. He pondered over what went wrong this time. "That's the problem…they were too curious…

"They promised that we will meet again," the Dream muttered. "But we will never meet again, because you went there…" He groaned. "They were the best so far…"

Two dolls imitating his favorite Alice, the twins, appeared. "_Following the small path behind the forest, having tea beneath the rosebush…The invitation card was from the palace was the Ace of Hearts."_

The dolls of Rin and Len started moving like they had lives of their own, getting up and walking on an imaginary path. _"The fourth Alice were twin children, entering the Wonderland out of curiosity. Passing through countless doors, they had only recently come._

"_A stubborn sister and an intelligent brother. They came the closest to being the true "Alice," but…"_ The Dream pointed at the doll of Miku, which rose up, carrying a knife and walking over the dolls of the fourth Alices and "stabbing" them. The Dream continued singing. "_They won't wake from their Dream. _

"_They're lost in the Wonderland."_

* * *

The Dream sighs. "Who shall I take next? Did you think its okay that every Alice will stay here? I want someone else! They aren't enough!" He smiles. He has an idea. "I want many to remember me, well, for example…" He stops to let you anticipate what he will say next.

"It's your turn!" His smile is briefly replaced by a dark, evil grin that speaks of horrors untold.

* * *

_Who will be the next Alice?_

* * *

**Author's Note: End! I hope you enjoyed this, I enjoyed writing it very much! Here are the reviewers that I'd like to say thanks to:**

**Amary: Thanks, I'm not Japanese, so I'm just using what I learn from various sources, which might not be completely accurate. No, not cruel at all, I'm perfectly fine with criticism. XD Thanks for the pointers, they really helped. I did manage to omit AN's this time though~**

**Ilovenekos: I forgot to send a link. I'll put the link to the first one on my profile, just in case anybody is interested in watching the original drama that this is based off of.**

**I did flip to present tense at the end on purpose. Enjoy not being able to sleep after reading this. I couldn't go to sleep until 3 A.M after watching the drama.**

**Review~ I have a new story up, the Tailor of Enbizaka. It's not very good so far, my inspiration well ran out of water. XD But I'll try.**

**REVIEW, or else you'll become the next Alice~**

**JK, JK~**


End file.
